


justanotherStonyfan: Sweet Tooth - Russian translation - Сладкоежка

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, активное согласие, безопасность разумность и добровольность, легкий бдсм, многократный оргазм, первые свидания, презервативы, секс-игрушки, сухой оргазм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: В пятницу Джеймс надевает на работу только самое лучшее......Это не выглядит так, словно он не приложил никаких усилий. Это выглядит так, словно он потратил на это несколько часов, – что неплохой результат для двух минут стараний – но именно этого он и хочет. Он хочет выглядеть наилучшим образом, он хочет быть феерическим, сногсшибательным королем бала, чтобы один взгляд на Джеймса заставил Стива полностью измениться в лице.





	justanotherStonyfan: Sweet Tooth - Russian translation - Сладкоежка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107704) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 

> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

В пятницу Джеймс надевает на работу только самое лучшее.

На нем его угольно-серый костюм-тройка – тот, что с двубортным жилетом с реально глубоким вырезом, - и он укладывает в свой кожаный рюкзак новую (да, он ее специально купил) белоснежную рубашку вместе с алым шелковым нагрудным платочком. Днем он ходит в своей светло-серой рубашке с черным галстуком, оставляет жилет на одной из офисных вешалок, и - это факт - он проводит весь день в ожидании пяти часов вечера.

Когда наступает пять часов, он ждет еще пару минут, чтобы точно не уйти слишком рано (он знает, что это не так, но все равно волнуется), а потом на экране его компьютера всплывает сообщение, уже после того, как он закрыл все программы и собирается его выключать.

_Когда вы будете готовы, проследуйте к лестнице «Б» и поднимитесь на один этаж. Временный код для двери – дата вашего дня рождения, а затем ваш возраст. Воспользуйтесь лифтом для Мстителей._

Джеймс прикусывает губу, улыбается, а потом выключает компьютер, берет жилет и бежит в мужской туалет.

Там он меняет серую рубашку на белую, предварительно заново нанеся деодорант, потом _каааапельку_ туалетной воды, чуть-чуть туши и тонюсенький слой гигенической помады с розовым оттенком. Он распускает волосы, чтобы заново сделать прическу, собирает их обратно в пучок, но оставляет одну прядь спереди и подкручивает ее, как старомодный локон. Эта прядь изгибается вокруг его лица и кончиком почти касается челюсти, и он слегка распушает ее надо лбом.

Это не выглядит так, словно он не приложил никаких усилий. Это выглядит так, словно он потратил на это несколько часов, – что неплохой результат для двух минут стараний – но именно этого он и _хочет._ Он хочет выглядеть наилучшим образом, он хочет быть феерическим, сногсшибательным королем бала, чтобы один взгляд на Джеймса заставил Стива полностью измениться в лице.

Джеймс нарядился, чтобы произвести впечатление, и он знает, что ему это отлично удается.

Он проверяет, нет ли на лице разводов, чистит зубы, складывает алый шелковый платок, чтобы положить его в нагрудный карман, - это вспышка цвета на черно-белом фоне. Потом он собирает вещи и направляется к лестнице «Б».

Табличка на двери на лестницу гласит «Только для персонала с особым уровнем допуска», но для него она открывается, а одним этажом выше он открывает следующую дверь, введя на панели 03110521. В отличие от этажа ниже, где вечер пятницы привел к образованию очередей у лифта, здесь практически пусто. Пару человек как раз входят в другой лифт, когда он открывает дверь, и он убеждается, что дверь на лестницу захлопнулась, прежде чем идти дальше.

Без какого-либо участия с его стороны, ближайший к нему лифт открывается, пустой внутри, и он заходит в него, стараясь не нервничать.

\- _Добрый вечер, - _говорит голос Джарвиса, и Джеймс улыбается, переминаясь с ноги на ноги.

\- Привет, Джарвис, - говорит Джеймс, и, как оказывается, большего от него и не требуется.

\- _Экспресс на этаж Коммандера Роджерса, - _произносит Джарвис, и лифт начинает двигаться и практически сразу же останавливается.

За какие-то секунды он оказывается лицом к лицу с тем, чего он реально ждал всю эту неделю, и внезапно дверь Стива так близко, а то, что он делает, кажется ошеломляющим.

Они звонили друг другу каждый вечер на этой неделе. В основном, они просто разговаривали, но в среду Джеймс сорвался на монолог о своем дурацком коде, и как он знает, что в нем должно быть что-то где-то не так, и как ему приходится проводить каждую секунду каждого дня за перепроверкой огромного количества кода, который он уже написал, - типа, никто не осознает, насколько это сложно, если только сами не попробуют, понимаешь? Типа, ты столько времени на что-то тратишь, а оно все равно не работает, и ты столько времени провел, обдумывая, улучшая, добавляя всякие мелочи и работая над этим, только чтобы наконец собрать все воедино и обнаружить, что что-то _не так,_ но ты не можешь просто сделать шаг назад и увидеть, что именно, потому что ты больше не видишь целое, ты видишь все мелкие частички, и _господи, _ну почему это не может наконец закончиться и оказаться идеальным, чтобы уже можно было перестать наконец _на это смотреть_!?

На три секунды тогда воцарилось молчание, а потом Стив, мягко, нежно и успокаивающе, как только Стив умеет, сказал:

\- _Я рисую, так что я немного знаю, каково это._

И Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Почему я не вижу, в чем проблема?

\- _По той же причине, что я не могу найти правильный оттенок для глаз Капитана Америка или волос Черной Вдовы. Ты слишком близок к этому, ты слишком сильно переживаешь, ты хочешь, чтобы это получилось идеально, потому что это – то, что ты любишь. Но я тебе обещаю, если ты не бросишь все на полпути и постараешься изо всех сил, то ты сможешь найти проблему и сдвинуться с места, и все это окажется только скучными воспоминаниями, когда ты закончишь._

А потом Стив позволил ему поныть о коде еще немного.

За неделю они успели поговорить о еде (никаких аллергий), о музыке (совершенно разные вкусы) и о том, что именно они любят в искусстве и кино, и...

Разговор в конце концов свернул на секс, потому что они оба очень много об этом думали, и в тот вечер Джеймсу пришлось закусить губу и постараться игнорировать тот факт, что он лежит в постели, а у самого его уха звучит этот роскошный голос, перечисляющий всякие непристойности, словно это просто обычные продукты в списке покупок.

Но, как выяснилось, он, в общем, хочет попробовать все. Он хочет, чтобы его водили на свидания, он хочет, чтобы его бесцеремонно ворочали и удерживали на месте, он хочет, чтобы его связали и завязали ему глаза, он хочет, чтобы ему сделали массаж, который плавно перейдет в нечто большее...

У него множество фантазий. У него уже несколько лет множество фантазий. Вообще – стандартные сценарии типа «выхаживать раненого красавчика» или «похищение красавчиком-инопланетянином» у него появились, когда ему было чуть ли не пять лет и он смотрел оригинальный сериал «Звездный путь», еще толком не понимая, как интерпретировать странное ощущение, будто в животе что-то шевелится, возникавшее каждый раз, когда юный Билл Шетнер снимал рубашку. Он позаимствовал фантазии «завязали глаза и заставили подчиняться» (но делают с ним только приятное) и «красавчик-массажист обычно такого не делает, но ради тебя сделает исключение» из мягкого порно, которое он смотрел, когда был совсем юнцом, когда в старших классах об этом разговаривали, но никто понятия не имел, как это получить, если не считать попытки погуглить слово «сиськи». Или «попки» в случае Джеймса. А еще Парни Топлесс, потому что Джеймс любит мускулистых.

У него есть и до смешного позорные фантазии, которые появились из его любви к определенным актерам и того факта, что некоторых людей он считает героями. Типа споткнуться на улице и обнаружить, что помогает ему встать сам Николай Костер-Вальдау, или... или Сигурни Уивер! Да.

У него их целая куча.

Наиболее часто, как бы ни стыдно было ему в этом признаться, в его фантазиях фигурировал Стив Роджерс. Когда-то он любил представлять себе, как бы он отреагировал, если бы ему пришлось делить казармы и души с худеньким баламутом, которого заметили в СНР, представлял самого себя в команде СНР, которая занималась сывороткой, и что он сделал бы со свежесозданным Первым Мстителем, если бы он, спотыкаясь, вышел из капсулы прямо в _его _объятия. Джеймсу было только шесть, когда Стива разморозили, и он был достаточно впечатлен этим, чтобы у него были тематические дни рождения (его зовут Джеймс, _разумеется _у него были тематические дни рождения), но к тому времени, как у него началось половое созревание, его стандартным снотворным были мысли о паре сильных рук, которые отряхивали с него пыль посреди очередной катастрофы в Нью-Йорке, только чтобы Джеймс мог _лично_ отблагодарить их обладателя позже.

А потом он начал работать на «Старк Индастрис», и количество сценариев, в которых фигурировали случайные-встречи-с-различными-Мстителями-и-секс-с-ними – может по двое за раз, может и со всеми одновременно! – резко выросло. Разные комбинации, разные сценарии, но всегда, всегда в центре фантазии оказывался добросердечный, волевой Стив Роджерс.

Джеймс не представляет, что его кто-то трахает, когда он использует свои игрушки, но он представляет, что кто-то другой использует его игрушки _на_ нем. И это еще одна его фантазия – в конце концов, Джеймсу _двадцать один год. _Он проводит солидную долю свободного времени, думая о сексе.

Они немного поговорили об этом – ладно, Много – но Джеймс все еще иногда чувствует себя немного застенчиво.

\- _Знаешь, что мне однажды сказали? – _сказал ему в один из вечеров Стив. – _Мне дали один из этих дурацких советов: если ты не можешь попросить об этом - значит ты не готов это получить. Разве это не чушь? Если ты стесняешься в полный голос сказать, чего ты хочешь, то ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы кто-то работал вместе с тобой над тем, чтобы ты получил желаемое, как тебе это нравится? Ну так это чушь. Если ты чего-то хочешь и не можешь сказать мне, мы это вычислим. Или ты можешь найти это онлайн и показать мне, это тоже может сработать._

Джеймс хочет попробовать _все._

Он только не знает, с чего начать.

Когда двери лифта открываются, он проверяет, как он выглядит, в зеркальных стенах лифта перед тем, как выйти, и говорит «спасибо», когда двери закрываются, хотя Джарвис и находится повсюду. Он делает глубокий вдох, подходит к двери Стива и поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но его костяшки не успевают прикоснуться к двери, когда та распахивается внутрь, и...

\- Вау, - говорит он.

На Стиве то ли брюки от костюма, то ли слаксы, но они черные и сложно понять. Его рубашка настолько темного синего цвета, что она тоже почти черная, но на ней расстегнуты четыре пуговицы, а рукава подвернуты до локтя, и внутри они белого цвета. Рубашка, к тому же, является, наверное, одной из самых облегающих рубашек, что когда-либо видел Джеймс, – под ней четко видны очертания грудных мышц, и ширина бицепсов – а еще его наряд словно разрезан пополам белым поясом с пряжкой из матовой стали в виде простого прямоугольника со скругленными углами. Он явно позволил волосам вырасти на этой неделе – они ниспадают на его лоб с легкостью, которая заставляет зудеть кончики пальцев Джеймса.

\- С языка снял, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс ожидает, что тот позволит ему войти, что он начнет флиртовать.

Вместо этого, Стив проводит легкими, как перышко, пальцами по горлу Джеймса, кладет ладонь на его шею под ухом, лаская большим пальцем раковину. Он улыбается, мягко и добродушно, а потом наклоняется, как обычно поворачивая голову Джеймса прикосновением, к которому тот стремится прильнуть, и целует его. Его губы едва приоткрыты, но они теплые, сухие и мягкие, и веки Джеймса, подрагивая, опускаются.

Это приветственный поцелуй, глубокий ровно настолько, чтобы не казаться целомудренным, и Стив целует его долгие несколько мгновений, потом чуть отстраняется и снова целует, слегка под другим углом. Они целуются, и целуются, и другая рука Стива опускается на талию Джеймса, чтобы притянуть его немного ближе. Когда поцелуй прекращается, это Стив его заканчивает, медленнно отодвигаясь назад. Когда глаза Джеймса запоздало открываются, Стив пристально смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век, улыбаясь так, словно Джеймс – это нечто нереальное.

\- Я уж начал думать, что ты засомневался, - его глубокий голос отдается эхом в груди Джеймса.

\- Нужно было переодеться, - отвечает он, прочищает горло, когда его голос слегка глохнет.

\- Хммм, как мне повезло, - без капли иронии замечает Стив, и снова гладит его ухо большим пальцем.

От этого по телу Джеймса бежит дрожь, и Стив еще несколько мгновений смотрит на него, прежде чем так же медленно отвести руку, проводя подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Джеймса напоследок и скользя пальцами ниже, вдоль челюсти, перед тем, как убрать их совсем.

\- Надеюсь, ты голоден.

Джеймс...

Забыл, что еда – это нечто, что употребляют люди, и он мог бы поесть, но ему придется немало потрудиться, чтобы начать думать сейчас именно о _еде. _Стив делает шаг назад и жестом приглашает Джеймса войти, и пока он проходит мимо него на пути внутрь, вес его рюкзака исчезает с его плеча.

Он не возражает, когда Стив забирает его, и по его телу бегут мурашки, когда он слышит, как за ними закрывается дверь.

Спустя мгновение Стив прижимается к нему – он словно стена плотного, сухого жара вдоль его спины, его ладони подобны раскаленным клеймам, когда они скользят вокруг талии Джеймса и замирают на его животе, прижимая его к Стиву и удерживая. Джеймс не может удержаться, он погружает пальцы одной руки в волосы Стива, когда губы Стива прижимаются сбоку к его шее, закрывает глаза, наклоняя голову, чтобы Стив мог подобраться еще ближе, и его рот раскрывается со стоном, когда губы Стива проделывают путь от его плеча до уха.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - бормочет Стив, зарываясь носом в мягкие, вьющиеся пряди за ухом Джеймса, и тот улыбается, когда стонет снова, его другая рука лежит на запястье Стива, как ради контакта и опоры, так и в качестве поощрения.

Стив бесстыдно двигает бедрами вперед, и Джеймс начинает гадать, насколько ему способна обеспечить трение изнанка его собственного белья. Его соски стоят под тканью его рубашки и, словно Стив каким-то образом читает его мысли, его другая рука, за которую не держится Джеймс, скользит вверх и по очереди ласкает оба, пока тепло от прикосновения просачивается сквозь хлопок на кожу Джеймса.

К тому времени, как Джеймс снова поворачивает голову к Стиву и открывает глаза, они оба чуть запыхались, и Джеймсу очень жарко, но Стив выгибает шею так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

\- Думаешь, ты готов поужинать? – спрашивает он, словно он не помогал Джеймсу разогнаться с нуля до ста всего три секунды тому назад.

Джеймс тяжело дышит пару мгновений, задирает подбородок, и Стив удовлетворяет его пожелание, нежно его целует.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Джеймс старается изо всех сил не подавать виду, что у него настолько сильно подгибаются коленки, но Стив все равно не выпускает его руку и поворачивает лицом к себе.

Он обнимает Джеймса за талию и снова кладет свои огромные теплые ладони ему на поясницу, словно не желая отпускать его больше, чем на несколько секунд за раз. Потом он снова его целует, нежно и ласково, и только тогда отпускает.

\- Можно я выйду и снова зайду? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив радостно смеется.

\- У меня есть идея получше, - говорит он. – Давай поужинаем сейчас, а потом попробуем повторить по пути в спальню, как тебе это?

Джеймс закусывает губу и не стонет, но ему едва удается сдержаться.

\- Зависит от того, что на ужин, - говорит он, пытаясь быть ехидным.

Стив только смотрит на него, приподнимая одну бровь.

\- Говядина «Веллингтон», - говорит он.

Джеймс останавливается на полушаге и смотрит на него.

\- Говядина «Веллингтон»? – говорит он. – На первом свидании? Смело.

Стив только улыбается.

\- Ты не знаешь, сколько раз мне пришлось попрактиковаться, - замечает он, - попробуй спросить у остальных Мстителей, хотелось бы им еще одного ужина с говядиной «Веллингтон».

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает он, и Стив пожимает одним плечом, шагая к духовке.

\- Типа того, - отвечает он. – Когда я впервые начал беседовать с психотерапевтами, один из моих друзей, который _работает_ психотерапевтом, сказал мне, что готовка – это хороший способ попробовать отвлечься. Это не настолько сильно связано с эстетикой, как рисование или живопись, и в результате у тебя всегда что-то да получается. В тех редких случаях, когда ты портишь все безвозвратно, это только одно блюдо, и ты учишься чему-то, что может пригодиться в следующий раз, но в основном все можно исправить слоем томатного соуса или сладкой глазури, в зависимости от того, что ты изначально готовил.

\- И ты научился готовить говядину «Веллингтон»? – спрашивает Джеймс.

Стив смотрит на него блестящими глазами.

\- В итоге, - признается он.

Джеймс хихикает, и Стив приглашает его к столу. Сегодня тот освещен теплым светом настольной лампы, которая стоит между двух приборов, рядом с вазой с цветами.

В этот момент Джеймс осознает, что хотя на столе, на котором они ели завтрак, и поместилась вся эта еда, но если сесть напротив друг друга, то это не сильно отличается от столика на двоих в ресторане.

\- Она хорошей прожарки, - говорит Стив, открывая духовку уже в кухонных рукавицах, достает блюдо, чтобы поставить на столешницу. – Я помню, что ты сказал, что предпочитаешь красное мясо хорошо прожаренным, когда мы говорили об этом в четверг.

Джеймс смутно припоминает этот разговор.

\- Но мы не будем пить алкоголь, - продолжает он, доставая из духовки следом за мясом нечто, напоминающее толсто порезанный картофель фри. – Я хочу, чтобы мы оба были в здравом уме позже.

Джеймсу даже не надо угадывать почему. По крайней мере, он _надеется, _что ему не надо угадывать почему.

Стив оборачивается взглянуть на него спустя миг, словно он ничего выдающегося не сказал, а Джеймс просто пялится на него с открытым ртом.

\- Это же будет не типичное первое свидание, да? – говорит он, наверное слегка отчаянно, - я не, в смысле, ты же...

Он провел каждый вечер на этой неделе, разговаривая со Стивом, а каждую ночь - отчаянно мастурбируя с воспоминаниями о голосе Стива, звучащем в его ушах, и обещанием встречи на следующих выходных в качестве света в конце его кодопрочесывательного тоннеля недели.

Он с силой сглатывает слюну.

\- Ты же трахнешь меня, правда? – говорит он, и Стив, который как раз усаживался за стол со своей стороны, вроде как замирает, наполовину опустившись на стул, и смотрит на Джеймса с чем-то, напоминающим легкое удивление, во взгляде.

\- Если ты этого хочешь, - отвечает он, и Джеймс коротко кивает, стараясь не показывать свое облегчение. – Мы точно поговорим об этом после ужина, но если ты этого хочешь, то ответ «да», так что не переживай из-за этого.

Стив раскладывает гарнир по тарелкам – это овощи и вышеупомянутая картошка фри, которая скорее напоминает дольки, а потом он передает нож Джеймсу.

\- Ты шутишь? – говорит Джеймс.

Стив только слегка улыбается – у него есть привычка делать так, когда он смотрит на Джеймса, улыбаться почти исключительно глазами, лишь слегка изгибая уголки губ, - и ставит локти на стол, сцепляя руки у своего рта.

Есть нечто опьяняющее и в том, как он смотрит на Джеймса, - он мог бы приподнять голову и посмотреть прямо на него, но вместо этого он наблюдает из-под ресниц, – и Джеймс, неуверенно, очень, очень осторожно отрезает может быть четверть от запеченного куска мяса.

\- Этого достаточно?

\- О, пожалуйста, - бормочет Стив себе в костяшки пальцев, - сперва положи себе.

Джеймс так и делает (выглядит мясо потрясающе), но Стив хмурится, глядя на тарелку.

\- Ты потерял кусочек паштета, - говорит он, - я заберу его, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Джеймс театрально ахает и быстро хватает маленький комочек, чтобы переложить на свою тарелку.

\- Паштет спасен! – говорит он. – Ты хочешь столько же, или тебе просто отдать все, что осталось?

Стив смеется так неожиданно, будто он сам этого не ожидал, и откидывается назад, роняя руки и сияя широкой улыбкой.

Джеймс вспоминает, как много лет назад он читал статьи в газетах, вспоминает, как он видел в какой-то передаче, как какой-то сильно переоцененный телевизионный психоболтун вещал о том, что все должны бла-бла-бла, потому что Роджерс никогда не отвечает на вопросы, и Роджерс никогда не улыбается, и Роджерс никогда не берет с собой никого на разные мероприятия, и...

Вот только это так и было. Джеймс видел это, потому что начал присматриваться. Вплоть до того момента, как он получил необходимую ему помощь, и, понятно, достаточно долгое время после этого тоже, Стив никогда не улыбался яркой, широкой улыбкой, которая видна в кинохрониках в Смитсоновском музее, этой светлой, счастливой улыбкой, которую он щедро раздает в интервью и на передачах для детей сегодня. У него такая красивая улыбка, словно лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь тени, но в этом веке она стала появляться на его лице только пять, может быть шесть лет тому назад.

\- Положи мне столько же, сколько себе, - говорит он, - а попозже посмотрим, что ты думаешь насчет добавки.

Джеймс отрезает ему столько же и садится обратно.

Он съедает первый кусок, не задумываясь, и только когда он поднимает глаза на Стива, чтобы выразить свое восхищение, – потому что это не просто хорошо, это _невероятно_ – он замечает, как Стив снова опускает руки на стол.

_О черт..._

\- Господи, извини, я совсем забыл, что ты читаешь молитву перед едой! – восклицает он, но Стив мотает головой, отмахиваясь.

\- Не переживай, - говорит он, и это звучит так, словно ему... неловко?

\- Эй, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив смотрит на него, на его лице написана искренность.

\- Ммм? – он кладет салфетку на колени.

Джеймс заправил свою за воротник, и он в курсе, что наверное выглядит, как пятилетний, но, ладно вам, это же новая рубашка.

\- Помнишь все, что ты мне сказал по поводу того, что я, возможно, хочу себе богатого папика и как нужно понимать собственные желания и все такое?

\- Ммм? – повторяет Стив, слегка нахмурившись.

\- Ну ты имел в виду, что не станешь меня осуждать, верно?

\- Да, - отвечает Стив.

\- Ну так я тоже не стану тебя осуждать, - говорит Джеймс, и брови Стива взмывают вверх, он откидывается на спинку стула. – Так что, если ты хочешь прочесть молитву, то, ну знаешь. Ты у себя дома.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было некомфортно.

\- Я могу прочесть ее на латыни, если хочешь, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив фыркает со смешком.

\- _Benedic, Domine, nos et haec tua dona__,_ \- начинает он.

\- _Quae_ _de_ _tua_ _largitate_ _sumus_ _sumpturi__..._\- продолжает Джеймс, но замолкает, когда видит, как выражение лица Стива полностью меняется.

Его улыбка исчезает, его плечи опускаются, а голова наклоняется так, словно он ощущает что-то неприятное в районе затылка, но, самое главное, он заметно бледнеет, если не считать лихорадочно ярких пятен румянца на его скулах.

Это – _это_ – выражение как раз и является тем самым, по поводу которого в СМИ велись жаркие обсуждения тогда, давным-давно, и Джеймс чувствует, словно кто-то проник ему в грудную клетку и сжал пальцами его сердце, хочет, чтобы у него была возможность вернуть свои слова назад и проглотить их, выйти и начать все сначала.

\- И-извини, - в панике говорит он, и Стив почти мгновенно приходит в себя, отворачивается.

\- Нет, - хрипло говорит он, откашливается, - это ты _меня_ извини – и дело не в тебе.

Несколько долгих минут царит молчание, пока Стив не смотрит на него, а потом он трет лоб кончиками пальцев и снова выпрямляется на стуле, возвращает себе контроль над выражением лица, делая глубокий вдох.

\- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что это первый раз, когда я услышал это вслух в этом веке? – говорит он, а потом улыбается той же грустной бледной улыбкой, как когда он думал, что Джеймс не позвонил ему, потому что не был заинтересован. – У меня был друг – ты напоминаешь мне его – и он читал эту молитву вместе со мной...

Его взгляд соскальзывает в сторону, и Джеймс слышал об отрешенных взглядах переживших психологическую травму солдат, но до этого момента никогда не видел их сам. Примерно пять секунд царит тишина, а потом Стив снова приходит в себя и смотрит на него.

\- Да, ладно, об этом я расскажу моему психотерапевту, - говорит он, - извини.

\- Тебе не нужно извиняться, - говорит ему Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.

\- Мне все равно очень жаль. Возможно, нам стоит начать сначала – насколько я помню, ты занимался спасением паштета?

\- Неа, - отвечает Джеймс, - я говорил тебе, как это потрясающе вкусно. Из какого теста верхний слой?

На этот раз Стив улыбается чуть шире.

\- Это традиционная запеченная говядина «Веллингтон», - говорит он, - единственное изменение, которое я внес в рецепт, - это тип паштета.

\- Да? – Джеймс съедает еще кусок, потому что не может сопротивляться. Мясо нежное и сочное, паштет подкопченный, с насыщенным вкусом, а грибы... а слоеное тесто... – Обожемой это так _вкусно._

Стив съедает кусочек сам и выглядит достаточно довольным.

\- Да, тут... говядина, а сверху нужно класть слой паштета из фуа-гра или грибы, но я всегда использовал для паштета обычную утиную печень, с тех пор, как специально откармливать гусей для фуа-гра запретили, и грибы я тоже добавил, потому что я же предупреждал, что я буду тебя баловать.

Джеймс краснеет.

\- Потом, положено заворачивать мясо в блины, чтобы все пропиталось, но есть версия рецепта, где используется слоеное тесто, так что я выбрал его по той же причине.

\- Это потрясающе, - говорит Джеймс, а к тому времени, как Стив заканчивает описывать ингредиенты, он уже почти вернулся к своему нормальному состоянию.

Они еще немного беседуют за ужином – Джеймс все еще не нашел ошибку в коде, и у его квартиры куда более тонкие стены, чем ему хотелось бы, и цены в Бруклине может и слегка стабилизировались со времен детства Джеймса, когда они постоянно росли, но все равно по кошельку они бьют.

Стив немного говорит о рисовании, и о готовке, и о книгах, которые он любит, и, разумеется, они флиртуют. Но пусть даже Джеймс и знал Стива Роджерса только сквозь призму беспощадных СМИ вплоть до примерно месяца тому назад, да и после этого узнал его получше только благодаря паре ночевок-с-сексом, он никогда не видел, чтобы со Стивом так быстро происходило то, что случилось во время молитвы.

\- Можно я кое-что спрошу? – говорит он, пока Стив доедает свою порцию – ни один из них не взял добавки, потому что ни один из них не хочет быть с набитым пузом позднее, когда свобода движений может оказаться важна.

Стив поднимает взгляд и кивает, промакивает губы салфеткой.

\- Давай, - говорит он.

Джеймс пытается не ерзать на стуле.

\- Я бы не стал спрашивать, но ты сказал, чтобы я говорил, если возникнет проблема? – замечает он, и Стив нежно улыбается.

\- Я это сказал, и я это серьезно, - он жестом предлагает Джеймсу продолжать говорить, - вне всякого сомнения.

Джеймс жует губу пару секунд, но если Стиву придется ждать, пока он заговорит, прежде чем убрать посуду, они могут провести тут несколько часов.

\- То, что случилось из-за молитвы, - наконец говорит Джеймс, - это часто бывает?

Стив снова выдает свою удрученную улыбку, и какая-то часть Джеймса в шоке от того, что эта грустная, тихая усмешка – это его единственная реакция. Разве его это не злит? Разве ему не больно?

\- Уже нет, - говорит Стив, - после того, как я обратился за помощью. Это происходит только в первый раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с чем-то, – первое Рождество в этом веке, первый обед, который я случайно приготовил на двоих, первый раз, когда я спросил кого-то, кого на самом деле не было рядом, не налить ли кофе, первый день рождения, мой и других. Я прошел через все это, и это было трудно, но я не осознавал, что остались еще какие-то вещи, с которыми я могу столкнуться впервые, честно говоря. И все же, это случилось. Я не испытывал ничего подобного добрых девять или десять месяцев. Это не случается часто, и в этом нет твоей вины.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Но я спрашивал, чтобы постараться не позволить этому случиться снова. Мне все равно, если... Нет, я хочу сказать, конечно же мне _не все равно_, но это... не думай, что я... типа, я не буду...

\- Спасибо, - мягко отвечает Стив, кладя ладонь на руку Джеймса. – Я подниму эту тему в разговоре со своим психотерапевтом, но я ценю твою заботу. – Спустя пару секунд он выпускает его руку. – Наелся?

Джеймс кладет приборы на тарелку и вытирает рот салфеткой.

\- Пока что да, - говорит он, - но я, наверное, с удовольствием бы ел только это до конца дней своих.

Стив коротко смеется, а затем встает и начинает убирать тарелки.

У него не уходит на это много времени, и он не соглашается принять помощь Джеймса, когда тот предлагает, потому что он гость, но Джеймс начинает нервничать.

\- Итак, - Стив заканчивает загружать посудомоечную машину и вытирает руки полотенцем, - что ты думаешь насчет физической активности?

Джеймс смотрит на него, случайно цепляется взглядом за очертания его члена в брюках, от которых у него текут слюнки, возвращает взгляд на лицо Стива и обнаруживает там ехидную усмешку.

\- Э, - говорит Джеймс, - а что мы планируем делать? – спрашивает он, и Стив улыбается.

\- Это зависит от того, - отвечает он, - хочешь ли ты сперва поговорить о сексе, перед тем, как мы пойдем в душ, или после?

Джеймс закусывает губу и смотрит на Стива, а тот улыбается так, словно уже знает его ответ.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - прими душ, встретимся здесь после этого. Надень свой халат и домашние штаны и майку, они в ванной и втором ящике снизу в комоде соответственно. И принеси полотенце.

Джеймс кивает, встает, и Стив обхватывает пальцами его локоть, притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

\- Белье тебе не понадобится, - говорит он, и Джеймс знает, что заливается густым румянцем, но у него и так уже наполовину стоит, а его костюм только причиняет ему из-за этого неудобство.

\- Боже, я так возбужден, - бормочет Джеймс в губы Стиву, хотя он только частично собирался озвучить это вслух, но Стив кивает.

\- Да, я тоже. Ну, скачи.

И Джеймс уходит.

* * *

Когда он возвращается, Стив снова сидит за столом, полностью одетый и, если бы не тот факт, что он сбрил легкую щетину, которую Джеймс даже не заметил поначалу, то он подумал бы, что тот и не уходил. От него сильнее пахнет мылом, однако, и Джеймс понимает, что Стив, должно быть, тоже принял душ.

И он так и сказал «мы пойдем в душ», но Джеймс думал, что это просто такая фигура речи. Но вот Стив, сидит за столом в своей роскошной рубашке и роскошных брюках, но пояса на нем уже нет, и Джеймс замечает это потому, что тот был ярким пятном, но не может перестать думать об этом, потому что ответом на незаданный вопрос «зачем», скорее всего, будет _доступ._

\- Ты принес полотенце? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс протягивает его ему, подходя ближе. – Спасибо.

А потом Стив жестом предлагает ему сесть – что он и делает – и встает сам. Джеймс почти спрашивает, куда он идет, когда Стив подходит к нему со спины, с полотенцем в руках.

\- Откинь голову назад, - говорит он и начинает выжимать влагу из волос Джеймса, периодически массируя его кожу головы короткими круговыми движениями.

От этого весь мир Джеймса словно наклоняется на оси – буквально. У него начинает слегка кружиться голова, и это приятно (очень приятно), что ему делают массаж, но от этого Джеймс слегка теряет ориентацию в пространстве. Он чувствует себя так, словно только что сошел с карусели, или, может быть, слишком быстро встал, но ему приходится признать тот факт, что, когда Стив убирает полотенце, чтобы проверить, как он там, волосы Джеймса практически сухие.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив. – Не слишком грубо?

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Не, я... – так, ладно, качать головой – это не лучший план, - слегка кружится голова, но...

\- Черт, малыш, ты в порядке? – и внезапно лицо Стива оказывается очень близко от лица Джеймса. – Скажи мне, если я...

\- Я в порядке, - говорит ему Джеймс, чуть посмеиваясь. – Честно, я в порядке, я просто слегка... ну знаешь. Мне нравится чувствовать, что ты сильнее меня, это не что-то плохое.

Стив выжидает еще пару секунд, но явно решает, что это достаточно разумное объяснение, потому что он снова выпрямляется, кладет обе руки на плечи Джеймса, и, спустя мгновение, тот чувствует прикосновение губ к своей макушке.

\- Хорошо, - Стив снова садится и передает Джеймсу его резинку для волос, - собери волосы в пучок.

Джеймс так и делает.

\- А теперь, - говорит Стив, - мы можем сделать все, что ты захочешь. Я на все согласен. Если ты... не знаю, у тебя вроде было множество идей? Как та... про постель.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Если ты хочешь с этого начать, мы можем так и сделать, но если ты хочешь просто провести время вместе, мы можем раздеться и просто позажиматься... ну знаешь. Все, что захочешь, - мы можем это сделать, но сперва я бы хотел кое-что обсудить.

Джеймс не удивлен, хотя это слегка и разочаровывает. Стив делал так с самого начала, и это правильный подход, но Джеймс хочет его прямо _сейчас._

\- Во-первых, я знаю, ты упомянул некоторые вещи, которые тебе нравятся, но я думаю, что будет лучше, если мы не будем торопиться. Нам следует обсудить все, прежде чем мы попробуем что-то необычное, но у меня тоже есть предпочтения, и есть некоторые моменты, которые я хотел бы прояснить, а также такие вещи, в отношении которых мне нужно получить твое четкое согласие.

Джеймс с силой сглатывает, но на этот раз не от нервов – это предвкушение, и неудержимое желание узнать, что же Стив хочет с ним сделать.

\- Мы не будем делать это постоянно, - продолжает Стив, мягко, но все еще явно показывая, что он тут главный, - я не думаю, что нам все время будет нужна полноценная секс-темница, чтобы просто получить удовольствие. Но я записал и нашел информацию о некоторых вещах, которые ты предлагал – приемы, аксессуары, все такое. И я думаю, что периодические вылазки на более интересную территорию, несомненно, будут полезными и приятными для нас обоих.

\- Господи, ты хоть представляешь, насколько это сексуально, когда ты говоришь обо всем этом, будто в этом нет ничего особенного? – спрашивает Джеймс.

Стив чуть улыбается, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица.

\- Да, и... наверное в значительной степени я именно потому так и делаю, - говорит он. – Пока что я не знаю, что именно тебя заводит, какую позицию ты бы предпочел в разных ситуациях. В плане, тебе хотелось бы стоять, или сидеть, или стоять на коленях и так далее, ты хотел бы, чтобы я находился за твоей спиной, или перед тобой, или рядом, ты предпочел бы, чтобы я был одет или раздет, все вот это.

Джеймс только пялится в ответ – он, что, должен выбрать прямо сейчас? Все варианты звучат восхитительно.

\- Пока что я просто прощупаю почву, посмотрим, как ты будешь реагировать. Звучит приемлемо?

\- Звучит отлично, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив улыбается.

\- Скажи мне свое стоп-слово?

\- Яйца Бенедикт, - не колеблясь произносит Джеймс.

\- У тебя есть кодовое слово-подтверждение, позволяющее мне продолжать в том же духе?

\- Чарли, - говорит Джеймс, и, слава богу, Стив не спрашивает, откуда оно взялось.

\- Хорошо, Джеймс, - мурлыкает Стив, и от этого что-то вспыхивает у Джеймса в груди. – Каждый раз, когда я буду тебя об этом спрашивать, я хочу, чтобы ты полностью произносил это слово, и я не стану продолжать, пока его не услышу. Это понятно?

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс. – Да. Как мне тебя называть?

Стив наклоняет голову набок.

\- Как бы ты хотел меня называть? – задает он встречный вопрос.

И Джеймс размышляет. Мстители относятся к категории людей, у которых автоматически есть два разных имени и несколько разных званий. Стив – ветеран, имеющий награды, специалист по секретным операциям, так что у него их и того больше.

\- Не знаю, - говорит Джеймс, - я хочу сказать...

«Папочка» Джеймсу не подходит. Он пробовал пару раз, даже один раз попробовал использовать «Мамочка», но он из Нью-Йорка и он достаточно близок со своими родителями, так что оба эти слова никогда не будут казаться ему чем-то сексуальным. Джеймс пробовал раньше и обращаться к партнерам «Сэр» и «Мэм», но со Стивом все по-другому. 

\- Стив? – предлагает он, и Стив кивает, поднимая брови.

\- Да, думаю, что смогу это запомнить, - замечает он, и Джеймс машинально закатывает глаза. – Так что скажешь? У тебя есть идеи или хочешь, чтобы я...

\- Ты, - немедленно отвечает Джеймс.

Он понятия не имеет, сколько продлятся эти их отношения, но он _обожает,_ когда его тело заставляют повиноваться чьи-то руки, и чем дольше ему приходится сидеть и думать, тем сильнее ему хочется ощутить руку на своем члене, почувствовать, как что-то заполняет его изнутри, как кто-то ласкает его кожу огромными теплыми ручищами.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Стив, вставая и протягивая руку Джеймсу. – Мы идем в спальню. Я положу полотенце на кровать и кое-что приготовлю, а потом ты будешь стоять неподвижно, пока я буду тебя раздевать. Я еще не решил, что я сделаю в первую очередь после этого, но в конце концов ты окажешься на кровати.

Наполовину твердый член Джеймса немедленно становится заинтересован – уже от того, что все это произносится вслух, в его животе появляется ощущение тяжести, в котором так шокирующе смешаны удивление, смущение и откровенное _желание_, что у него подгибаются коленки.

\- Джарвис, заблокируй весь этаж, пожалуйста?

\- _Разумеется, Сэр, - _отвечает Джарвис, и Стив непринужденно говорит:

\- Спасибо, - берет Джеймса за руку и ведет его в спальню.

С каждым шагом Джеймс заводится сильнее, начинает сильнее ощущать собственное тело. Ему не нужно опускать взгляд, чтобы видеть, какую смешную форму придает его штанам его член – он чувствует, как тот покачивается с каждым шагом из стороны в сторону, – кроме того, он словно загипнотизирован шириной плеч Стива и тонкостью его талии, и мускулами его спины, которые видны сквозь его красивую рубашку.

\- Не двигайся, - говорит ему Стив, и Джеймс повинуется, Джеймс отчаянно этого хочет.

\- Ты собираешься... – начинает он, но Стив мгновенно оказывается позади него, тесно прижимается к нему, одна ладонь под челюстью Джеймса. Он не сжимает пальцы – на самом деле, он всего лишь приподнял голову Джеймса, чтобы тот ее не смог повернуть, но его ладонь такая огромная, и твердая, и широкая под челюстью Джеймса, и это ощущается почти как угроза, вот только от этой угрозы сердце Джеймса начинает биться так часто, что его пульс с силой отдается в висках, и запястьях, и бедрах.

\- Терпение, - шепчет на ухо Джеймсу Стив, растягивая слово, и Джеймс закрывает глаза. – Я займусь тобой позже.

Джеймс содрогается, он не может противиться этой дрожи, а потом Стива опять нет рядом, и Джеймс слышит, как тот двигается по комнате, как выдвигает деревянные ящики, слышит хлопки и щелчки, которые не может опознать. Вообще он уже начинает думать, что же, черт возьми, там происходит, когда Стив проходит мимо него с огромным пушистым полотенцем в руках.

Он берется за кончики и расправляет полотенце, чтобы расстелить его поверх постели, и, срань господня, эта штука гигантского размера. Полотенце по ширине почти совпадает с кроватью, и Джеймс ни на секунду не сомневается, что оно изначально предназначено именно для тех целей, для которых Стив использует его сейчас – не может быть, чтобы оно было для чего-то другого.

Более того, когда Стив покидает его поле зрения и снова возвращается, у него полные руки вещей, от одного вида которых у Джеймса сжимаются ягодицы, заставляя его член подпрыгнуть, когда сокращаются мышцы.

Прежде всего, это веревка – черная и мягкая. Дальше идет нечто, что _точно_ является ребристой пробкой (Господи, как он хочет этого, – она тонкая, совсем тоненькая, наверное, предназначенная для начинающих или разогрева, но он уже чувствует, как напряжение в его бедрах и яйцах нарастает), а еще маленькая белая пластмассовая штучка, которую Джеймс тоже, кажется, узнает.

Наконец, Стив кладет рядом со всем этим смазку и презервативы.

Задница и член Джеймса почти ноют, в знакомом стиле я-хочу-прямо-сейчас, и он напоминает себе, что надо пытаться дышать ровно, слушать внимательно – он не хочет облажаться.

\- Твое стоп-слово? – звучит голос Стива откуда-то позади Джеймса.

\- Яйца Бенедикт, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Слово-подтверждение? – спрашивает он.

\- Чарли.

\- Я скажу тебе, что я собираюсь сделать, и ты скажешь мне да, если ответ да, пожалуйста, или нет, если это нет, спасибо. Да?

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс, и это звучит намного более хрипло, чем ему бы хотелось.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Чарли, - отвечает Джеймс, и спустя несколько долгих мгновений что-то теплое и гладкое прижимается к его затылку.

Еще секундой позже он осознает, что это, должно быть, нос Стива, потому что следующими к его шее прикасаются его губы, скользят выше, до самого уха.

\- Хорошо, - практически урчит Стив, и коленки Джеймса подгибаются еще сильнее, его глаза закрываются, а Стив подступает к нему вплотную сзади, как он сделал это, когда Джеймс только вошел, в начале вечера. – Держи руки внизу по бокам, если я не скажу сделать иначе. Да?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - говорит он.

\- Я раздену тебя, и я не собираюсь никуда спешить. Да?

Джеймсу удается не позволить себе запрокинуть голову или переложить поудобнее член в штанах.

\- Да, - хрипло произносит он.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет Стив, а потом просовывает одну руку под руку Джеймсу, чтобы достать до его живота ладонью, а другой рукой обхватывает его за плечи спереди, начиная целовать Джеймса в шею.

Он чуть сгибает пальцы той руки, что лежит на животе Джеймса, вытаскивая из его штанов майку, так что под ее край начинает просачиваться прохладный воздух, а потом Стив тянет ткань выше по груди Джеймса, останавливаясь между ключицами, так что его рука ни разу не прикасается к коже, и соски Джеймса все еще прикрыты тканью. Воздух в комнате кажется прохладным только оттого, насколько сильно разгорячен Джеймс, но этого достаточно, чтобы он почти прокусил нижнюю губу насквозь только от одного ожидания, все его тело сковано напряжением.

Он понятия не имеет, что планирует дальше делать Стив, в смысле, какой предмет одежды он потеряет в первую очередь, но спустя миг ему приходится приоткрыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, потому что рука, обхватывающая его спереди за плечи, тянет его назад, так что почти весь его вес переносится на тело Стива, всего на пару секунд, но Джеймс чувствует грудные мышцы Стива, чувствует линию члена Стива у своей задницы, чувствует, какое теплое и твердое все его тело, и кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем Стив собирает ткань в кулак, так что хотя майка и остается на Джеймсе, но уже ничего не прикрывает.

Почему-то от этого он чувствует себя еще более незащищенным, когда край майки легко прикасается к коже прямо над его сосками, которые твердеют так быстро, что ему почти больно. Пальцы Джеймса подрагивают, но он не двигает руками, даже когда Стив запихивает ткань ему в подмышку, чтобы не держать ее самому. Все тело Джеймса содрогается, когда Стив сжимает один сосок пальцами, поглаживая его, а потом проводит подушечками пальцев вокруг соска, под грудью Джеймса и...

Джеймс не собирался издавать звук, но он срывается с его губ без его разрешения, и он замирает – ну, насколько у него получается замереть, когда Стив гладит его соски. Но Стив целует его в шею, в плечи.

\- Можешь быть настолько громким, насколько захочешь, солнышко, - бормочет он, и Джеймс стонет в ответ.

Иногда Джеймс размышляет на тему, как далеко он мог бы зайти только с этим, как близко к оргазму он мог бы оказаться, если бы кто-то играл с его сосками достаточно долго. Ему это нравится - всегда нравилось, но в данный момент это сводит его с ума.

Ладонь Стива скользит вниз по его коже, до самого пояса штанов, который он сдвигает ниже, насколько это возможно. Джеймс не осознает, что задержал дыхание, пока оно не вырывается из него вместе с разочарованным возгласом, и Стив посмеивается, прижимая губы к его затылку, тепло и хрипловато, потом проводит ладонью в обратную сторону, а затем аккуратно сдвигает Джеймса вперед.

\- Подними руки, - говорит он, и Джеймс исполняет, чуть вздрагивая, когда Стив стягивает майку через его голову – что с ней происходит после этого, он понятия не имеет. – Опусти снова, - велит ему Стив, и Джеймс повинуется, даже не задумываясь.

Скорее всего, Стив просто отбросил майку, но это сейчас реально неважно, потому что спустя мгновение Стив возвращается к тому, что делал раньше, его руки оказываются на талии Джеймса и скользят вверх, чтобы опять наклонить его назад. Джеймс чувствует отдельные пуговицы на рубашке Стива, чувствует жесткость ткани, и он роняет голову обратно на плечо Стиву, когда тот сжимает его грудные мышцы обеими руками – его ладони такие огромные, и Джеймс ощущает себя крошечным по сравнению с ними.

В очередной раз, когда одна из ладоней Стива опускается ниже, Джеймс снова перестает дышать, и он знает, что вот-вот начнет жалобно пищать, когда Стив ровным счетом ничего не делает с его членом – второй раз подряд.

Вообще, Стив никуда не торопится, действует медленно и чувственно, и какая-то часть Джеймса считает, что лучше ничего и не придумать, эта часть Джеймса обожает внимание и заботу, но _другая_ часть Джеймса...

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он, чуть поеживаясь, - пожалуйста, я не видел тебя целую неделю, и я даже не дрочил, когда мы разговаривали по телефону...

\- А хотел? – спрашивает Стив, таким тоном, словно он интересуется у Джеймса, который час.

\- _Господи, _да, - выдыхает Джеймс, и огромные теплые ладони Стива начинают блуждать по его торсу. – В смысле, ты бы не мог хотя бы... – я знаю, что ты главный, я знаю, но ты бы не мог, пожалуйста, хотя бы просто потрогать мой член...

Стив обнимает его крепче, слегка сжимает в объятиях.

\- Помнишь, что я спросил у тебя в той кофейне?

\- «А сколько Джеймсу лет?» - отвечает Джеймс, потому что он думает, что он очень умный.

\- Ты _так, - _очень отчетливо, хоть и по-прежнему негромко, говорит Стив, - спрашиваешь моего разрешения?

Глаза Джеймса закрываются, коленки подгибаются, и он практически уверен, что только благодаря Стиву он остается стоять на ногах.

Спустя миг, обе руки Стива поднимаются выше, чтобы ущипнуть его за соски – не сильно, но ощутимо. Вдобавок, он не отпускает их потом, просто стоит и держит его за них. Джеймс уже собирается что-нибудь еще сказать, как вдруг пальцы Стива сжимаются сильнее, посылая ему под кожу резкий укол боли-наслаждения, и снова, и снова, так что его соски начинают пульсировать, почти в такт биению сердца Джеймса.

\- Ах! – задыхается он, - ах, а, ой...

\- Ты так... – снова начинает Стив, и Джеймс мотает головой, его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Нетнет, нет, извини, это не... мне не следует... ты бы не мог... – Стив перестает щипать, но все еще не отпускает соски, и Джеймс облизывает губы. – Пожалуйста, Стив, ты бы не мог потрогать мой член?

Далее следует долгое молчание, во время которого Джеймс слышит, в основном, только кровь, ревущую в его ушах. Он не слышит собственного дыхания, потому что он снова перестал дышать.

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив.

Джеймс стонет.

\- О господи, - бормочет он.

\- Слово-подтверждение? – говорит Стив.

\- Чарли! – на одном дыхании отвечает Джеймс, чуть ли не раньше, чем Стив заканчивает говорить, а потом Стив отпускает его соски и его ладони скользят вниз по груди Джеймса, его животу, до самого пояса штанов, а потом...

А потом Стив оттягивает пояс вперед, растягивая ткань куда больше, чем Джеймс представлял возможным, и сдвигает штаны ниже члена Джеймса, не прикасаясь к нему.

Воздух в комнате не холодный, но он кажется холодным на коже его члена из-за контраста, и мурашки молниеносно покрывают его тело, расползаясь откуда-то из района его члена, которому сильно недостает внимания, и от этого Джеймс вздрагивает, прижимаясь к Стиву.

\- Ноги шире, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс уже настолько готов к чему угодно, что бы это ни означало, что повинуется немедленно, только чтобы ощутить, как ткань штанов скользит по его ногам и собирается вокруг ступней.

И больше он ничего не получит. Он осознает, с уколом разочарования, что Стив не собирается идти дальше в данный момент, и он осознает это, потому что Стив отпускает его.

\- Не двигайся, - говорит Стив, и он на самом деле высокий, и на самом деле сильный, и даже от одного взгляда на его спину, хоть он и полностью одет, Джеймс краснеет.

Он чувствует себя куда более раздетым только благодаря тому, что Стив все еще полностью одет, чем он чувствовал это, когда ладони Стива рисовали узоры на его обнаженном теле. Ему кажется, что он может взорваться без предупреждения.

Между тем, Стив подбирает черную веревку и начинает пропускать ее через пару отверстий в изголовье кровати. Он делает две длинные петли, длиной примерно с четверть длины кровати.

\- Я думал, ты не будешь меня связывать, - замечает Джеймс, и Стив останавливается, не закончив движения.

\- Возможно, я выразился недостаточно ясно, - говорит он. – Я сказал, ты можешь быть настолько громким, насколько захочешь, но не говорил, что ты можешь задавать мне сколько угодно вопросов, и еще и дерзить вдобавок. Давай ты будешь стоять неподвижно и не произнесешь больше ни единого слова, пока я не разрешу, хммм?

Джеймс прикусывает губу, потому что отсутствие ответа с его стороны в данном случае означает согласие, так что он молчит.

Когда Стив закончил с петлями, он поворачивается и смотрит на Джеймса, и вроде как замирает, но на этот раз Джеймс _видит_, что это из-за него. Взгляд Стива скользит по нему, возвращается к его лицу, а потом Стив приподнимает одну бровь и берет с постели презерватив.

Он протягивает его Джеймсу.

\- Давай, - говорит он, - надень его.

Джеймс берет его, открывает, и Стив говорит:

\- _Только _надень.

Джеймс делает, как сказано, и даже не может пару лишних раз провести по члену рукой, чтобы облегчить напряжение – Стив пристально следит за ним все это время. Есть нечто невероятно (и весьма привлекательно) странное в том, чтобы стоять обнаженным перед полностью одетым мужчиной и делать, как он велит. Джеймс чувствует себя незащищенным, уязвимым, а еще очень _очень _хорошо ощущает собственное тело.

Он настолько его ощущает, что ему почти хочется спрятаться – он мог бы откинуть голову вверх и плечи назад, но, на самом деле все равно не получится скрыться от того факта, что он стоит перед Стивом, обнаженный и с эрекцией, когда Стив буквально говорит ему, что с собой делать.

Как-то сложно игнорировать свой яростный стояк, когда Стив Роджерс говорит тебе на него посмотреть.

Он возвращает серебристую упаковку обратно Стиву, и тот кладет ее в карман. Потом Стив указывает на постель.

\- На четвереньки, - говорит он, и Джеймс колеблется, потому что каждый раз, когда его член покачивается, становится все сложнее и сложнее к нему не прикасаться.

Но он повинуется, потому что ну разумеется. В этом весь смысл – плюс, он не получит абсолютно, черт побери, ничего, пока не сделает, как ему сказано. Он опирается руками на матрас, потом поднимает одну ногу, переползая вперед, а потом его мозг подсказывает ему, какую картину, должно быть, видит Стив. Он должен видеть все: его член, тяжело свисающий между его ног, его мошонку и промежность, должен видеть его дырочку, для чего ему даже не нужно раздвигать ягодицы.

Его лицо горит к тому времени, как он полностью оказывается на кровати Стива и опирается на руки и колени, а потом, каким-то образом, благодаря тому, что Стив очень высокий и у него стальной пресс, и вообще он, кажется, существует только, чтобы у Джеймса подгибались коленки, тому удается прижаться почти всем телом к Джеймсу, его бедра и твердая выпуклость члена сквозь ткань прижимаются к обнаженной заднице Джеймса, пуговицы его рубашки царапают ему спину, одна массивная ладонь опускается на кровать рядом с ладонью Джеймса, а еще, и Джеймсу кажется, что от этого он просто умрет, он чувствует легкое прикосновение металла, нагретого до температуры тела Стива, когда его жетоны выскальзывают из-за воротника рубашки и приземляются на спину Джеймсу.

\- Я не буду тебя связывать, - говорит Стив почти в самое ухо Джеймсу. – Но я подумал, что ты будешь не против небольшой помощи. Ты _будешь _держать руки над головой. Да?

Задница Джеймса снова сжимается, его член дергается сам по себе – чтобы вытянуть руки вперед настолько, что он сможет просунуть кисти в петли, ему придется уложить практически всю верхнюю часть туловища на матрас.

\- Да, - со стоном отвечает Джеймс.

Теперь он понимает, насколько обдуманной является позиция, в которой он находится, когда Стив отодвигается, оставляя его тело несправедливо холодным, и просто наблюдает, как Джеймс протягивает руки к самодельным петлям, опуская плечи и, как результат, приподнимая задницу.

Он чувствует себя так, словно он весь дрожит, словно все его внутренние органы вибрируют, и он знает, что ему ничего не удастся скрыть от Стива. От этого он чувствует себя одновременно сгорающим со стыда с неимоверной силой и нереально сексуальным, и тут Стив проходит мимо него с еще одним презервативом в одной руке и ножницами в другой.

\- Ээ, - выдавливает Джеймс.

\- Это не для тебя, - говорит Стив, бросая на него взгляд. Он говорит это почти мягко – не полностью «вне образа», но в достаточной степени, чтобы Джеймс смог успокоиться без задней мысли. Что вообще, по его мнению, Стив собирался делать с ножницами?

Он шевелит пальцами, сжимая веревки, за которые ему было велено держаться, и смотрит, как Стив открывает упаковку и разворачивает презерватив, делает два или три отдельных разреза, а потом откладывает ножницы.

\- Знаешь, - говорит он, снова исчезая из поля зрения Джеймса, - я ждал этого.

Джеймс ждет, старается не шевелиться, и не поворачивает голову посмотреть, что происходит, хотя он слышит, как Стив совершает какие-то мелкие движения, делает что-то, чего он не видит. И для него становится сильным шоком, когда спустя секунд пять пальцы Стива, влажные от смазки и теплее, чем Джеймс мог бы ожидать, когда до него дошло бы, что происходит, один раз проходятся по его дырочке, оставляя за собой смазку, и он вздрагивает, а все его мышцы одновременно сокращаются.

\- Шшш, шшш, - успокаивает его Стив, и его голос...

Его голос звучит по-другому, или, скорее, словно бы из другого места...

\- _О, _о! – Джеймс даже не получает никакого предупреждения, но это, ох вау, господи, это рот Стива, - аааа черт...

О господи, это _рот _Стива, это _язык_ Стива, но словно через презерватив? Джеймс тянет за веревки, прижимается грудью к постели и выгибает бедра, стараясь открыться как можно больше, да, да, он _обожает_, когда его дырочку лижут, и он стонет, когда язык Стива прикасается к нему через...

Должно быть, он сделал прокладку из латекса.

\- Ааа, ты чертов гений, о боже мой, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив смеется, хрипло, неспешно, гортанно и заставляя его кожу вибрировать, и у Джеймса поджимаются пальцы ног.

Охренеть, Стив даже сказал, что он ждал этого! Стив реально сказал, что он ждал, когда сможет сделать это с Джеймсом, неужели у Джеймса теперь вот такая жизнь?

\- О, а, да, пожалуйста, - стонет он, и Стив бы.., -как вообще ты так хорошо это делаешь, господи, у тебя так хорошо получается, - и Стив бы сказал ему, если бы он не хотел, чтобы Джеймс озвучивал свои мысли вслух, так что он и не затыкается, тем более, что дорогие отели – это конечно круто, и персонал не будет ни на что обращать внимания, если им достаточно платят, но этот этаж реально звукоизолирован, и буквально никто, кроме Стива, не сможет услышать Джеймса, каким бы громким он ни был, только не тогда, когда весь этаж заблокирован.

Язык Стива такой толстый, и твердый, и он реально талантливо им владеет, у него так хорошо получается, Джеймс хочет сказать ему об этом, хочет петь ему дифирамбы, но обнаруживает, что может только стонать и пытаться не позволить своим бедрам с силой биться о лицо Стива.

_Мне делает анилингус сам Первоначальный Капитан Америка._

\- Стив, Стив, - стонет он, а потом понимает, что, однажды начав, он больше ничего не может из себя выдавить, кроме бесконечного потока поощрений и имени Стива.

Язык Стива рисует круги на собранной в складки коже сквозь прокладку из латекса, которую он сделал, снова и снова надавливает в центр, а потом раз или два Стив посасывает край – у Джеймса закатываются глаза, он зарывается лицом в полотенце и издает столько звуков, сколько он, черт побери, пожелает, сжимая веревки так, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев, только бы удержать руки там, где они должны быть.

Его член ноет, он чувствует, как с него капает смазка, и он никогда еще не кончал просто от качественного римминга, но, во-первых, это всегда достаточно сильно приближает его к оргазму, а во-вторых, это ближе к феерическому риммингу. Джеймс не знает, как ему это удается, как Стив ухитряется интуитивно проделывать все, чего хочет тело Джеймса именно тогда, когда его тело этого хочет, но он делает это, он потрясающий, и от этого...

\- так _хорошо, -_

Но он хочет, чтобы к его члену прикоснулись, просто чтобы ослабить напряжение, чтобы притупить лезвие этого ножа.

Стив ему этого не дает – вместо этого, Стив использует что-то маленькое и твердое, должно быть, свой большой палец, чтобы оттянуть вниз кожу прямо под дырочкой Джеймса, только чтобы открыть его чуть шире, чтобы проникнуть языком прямо внутрь.

Джеймс наполовину подумывает, сможет ли он опустить бедра так низко, чтобы потереться головкой члена о махровую ткань, но он хочет быть хорошим, хочет, чтобы Стив сказал ему, что делать, и до тех пор не делать ничего.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Джеймс прямо в ткань, так что в первый раз это звучит неразборчиво, и тогда он поворачивает голову набок. – Пожалуйста, ты бы не мог, пожалуйста, потрогать мой член, ты бы не...

\- Нн-нн, - отвечает Стив, каким-то образом по сути не доставая языка из задницы Джеймса, и тот закусывает губы, издает звук, который даже ему самому кажется похожим на взвизгивание, потом фыркает, но это ненадолго, потому что спустя миг он снова стонет в матрас.

Когда Стив отодвигается от него, он не убирает латекс, и это приглушает шок от холодного воздуха, сменяясь вместо этого странным ощущением от постепенно остывающего латекса.

\- Я так понимаю, ты от этого не сможешь кончить? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс стонет.

\- Нет, - говорит он, несколько раз поворачивая голову на полотенце, чтобы попытаться вытереть пот с верхней губы и лба, где у него начинает чесаться, - но я очень, очень бы хотел, чтобы я мог.

Какое-то время Стив ничего не говорит после этого – ему и не нужно, и Джеймс благодарен, что он может держаться за веревки, потому что иначе он бы только комкал полотенце, да стонал в матрас, потому что слова так сложно произносить.

Он едва может дышать. Когда Стив решает, что с него довольно, он встает, и Джеймсу тут же начинает недоставать тепла и наслаждения, он отчаянно хочет просто...

\- Можно я потрогаю свой член?

\- Можешь, - отвечает Стив, оказываясь в поле зрения Джеймса, пока он вытирает нижнюю половину лица влажным полотенцем. – Или ты можешь подождать, пока я не решу, что для этого наступило самое подходящее время, и сделаю это сам. И то, и другое вместе ты не получишь. Понятно?

Джеймс снова поворачивает голову и стонет в матрас.

\- Эй, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс смотрит на него, теперь сидящего на корточках у кровати.

Он хочет поцелуй – это очевидно по наклону его головы и тела – и Джеймс не отказал бы ему в этом, даже если бы они сейчас не работали в динамике, которая предполагает, что он должен подчиняться. Ему не нужно сильно вытягивать шею – Стив наклоняется ближе, чтобы встретиться с ним на полпути, и поцелуй короток, но нежен, а еще Стив немного отдает на вкус латексом, но Джеймсу все равно.

Ему не все равно, когда спустя миг Стив встает и уходит снова, но потом он говорит:

\- Я хочу немного поиграть с тобой, используя пробку. Чарли?

\- Чарли, - отвечает Джеймс, жуя нижнюю губу и пытаясь посмотреть назад, на Стива.

Который стоит с пробкой в руке, и эта штука полностью влажная. Она похожа на сосульку или... на снеговика, который состоит из семи разных фрагментов или типа того, словно сужающаяся к концу палка, которую несколько раз прищемили в разных местах, и Джеймс сжимается, только глядя на нее, потому что Стив нанес на нее столько смазки, что с пробки капает, и он знает, ему от этого будет _так хорошо._

\- Славно, - говорит Джеймс, - вставишь ее мне?

Стив упирается одной рукой в бедро, размазывая смазку по своей красивой рубашке и, очевидно, вообще не парясь по этому поводу.

\- Что ты думаешь по поводу кляпа? – шутит он, но у Джеймса вдруг захватывает дух – он с такой силой сжимает ягодицы, что чувствует, как головка его члена ударяется о матрас.

Стив точно это видел, не мог не видеть, потому что Джеймс замечает, как перемещается его взгляд. Он уверен, что уже настолько сильно покраснел, что начинает светиться.

\- Это интересно, - говорит Стив. – Мы обсудим это. Но сейчас я хотел сказать шшш.

\- Извини, - задыхаясь, бормочет Джеймс.

\- Не, - отвечает Стив, - мне это безумно нравится. Приподними попку.

В этот момент Джеймс реально чувствует пульсацию крови в своем члене – Стив так не разговаривает. Обычно он звучит более взросло, спокойно, но это, это прозвучало современно _и_ так по-бруклински, и Джеймс надеется, что его тело способно выразить, насколько сильно он этого жаждет.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Пожалуйста, - отвечает Джеймс, - пожалуйста, вставь это в меня, я хочу это почувствовать, выглядит просто _отлично..._

Пробка _холодная, _вот какая она на самом деле, и Джеймс замолкает, как только ощущает прикосновение. Несколько секунд Стив больше ничего не делает – секунд пять или даже десять – только прикасается кончиком к дырочке Джеймса и ждет. Джеймс старается расслабиться, на тот случай, если, может быть, Стив ждет именно этого, потом пытается насадиться на пробку, сжимает и сжимает мышцы, чтобы буквально попытаться ухватиться за нее и просто...

Он коротко стонет, только после этого осознав, что задержал дыхание.

\- Стив, - просит он, и Стив надавливает чуть-чуть сильнее.

\- Не двигайся, - говорит он, - расслабься и позволь мне сделать это _с_ тобой. Если ты сможешь оставаться расслабленным, это продлится дольше и будет еще приятнее.

Джеймс снова жует губу.

\- А если я не смогу? – спрашивает он.

\- Значит не сможешь, - говорит ему Стив, - но я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал, ради меня.

Именно эта часть и срабатывает – эта часть помогает Джеймсу принять решение. _Ради меня, _говорит Стив, и, ох, Джеймс сделает ради него что угодно.

У Джеймса есть относительно неплохая пробка дома – он не фанат дилдо, потому что его всегда сильно пугали истории о том, как кто-то-не-смог-достать-обратно – и она неплохая, на ней есть тонкие выпуклые линии по всей поверхности, которые пересекаются в некоторых местах, а еще лучше то, что она слегка вибрирует. Но она не очень большая, и вибрация не особо сильная, а выпуклости, эти тонкие приподнятые линии, они...

Ну, они – сплошное разочарование.

Но спустя еще мгновение Стив начинает действовать, надавливает слегка, так что Джеймс чувствует, как бархатистая поверхность меняется с теплой, в той части, что была прижата к его коже, на прохладную, которая соприкасалась только с воздухом, и между прочим Джеймс обожает текстуру, ребра, впадинки, небольшие пупырышки, обожает ощущения от проскальзывающей через кольцо мышц четко очерченной формы – головки члена, места максимального утолщения пробки – это сладкое, почти неожиданное удовольствие от каждого ребра, входящего в него. Первая – самая маленькая - выпуклость на игрушке Стива не очень широкая, может с палец толщиной, но все тело Джеймса содрогается, когда она проскальзывает внутрь, и он не может сдержать наполовину удивленный стон, когда его тело вновь почти смыкается в промежутке между этой выпуклостью и следующей.

Стив вытягивает ее обратно, медленно и аккуратно, и это почти настолько же приятно – черт, Джеймс бы согласился на это только ради того, чтобы снова ощутить эту первую маленькую шишечку, - и на второй раз, когда она проскакивает внутрь и кольцо мышц смыкается, это абсолютно так же приятно.

Стив повторяет это движение, делает это _снова, _а потом...

\- _Ооо,_ \- он вводит внутрь и следующую широкую часть, сразу две вместо одной.

Стив медленно вводит их внутрь, не спеша извлекает, вводит опять уже быстрее, а потом еще раз, глубже, и с каждым движением игрушки наслаждение вскипает в его теле.

Он старается не сжимать мышцы, оставаться расслабленным, но он не в состоянии это контролировать, то, как после каждой следующей выпуклости смыкаются его мышцы, а потому каждая маленькая шишечка дарит ему двойной всплеск наслаждения, от которого у него трепещут легкие и желудок.

После еще одного повтора они доходят до больших выпуклостей, и Стив слегка подготовил его к этому риммингом, но все равно требуется усилие, он чувствует небольшое растяжение. Он может представить себе, как его тело должно раскрываться при этом, насколько широкой должна быть эта часть игрушки и с какой силой нужно ее вводить, и тогда...

\- _Оо, _черт, - шепчет он – его ослепляет белая вспышка наслаждения.

Так странно, что все его внимание сосредоточено на такой крошечной части его тела, думает он, странно, что из всего происходящего для него самое большое значение имеет не тот факт, что он стоит на четвереньках, не тот факт, что он не просто вместе со Стивом Роджерсом но и сам Стив Роджерс проделывает с ним все это, не тот факт, что он вообще находится здесь, - а тот факт, что он испытывает такое сильное наслаждение, но так уж обстоят дела.

На этот раз, когда Стив вытягивает игрушку обратно, он не достает ее полностью, - только почти до самого конца, а потом снова вводит ее внутрь. От каждого утолщения на пробке Джеймс вздрагивает, от каждого ему хочется двинуть бедра навстречу, но он этого не делает, потому что Стив велел ему этого не делать. И именно понимание того, что он мог бы, что Стив оставил ему возможность сделать это, но попросил не делать, именно это играет главную роль для Джеймса. Стив верит, что он сделает так, как ему сказано, и Джеймс заставит его им гордиться, Джеймс сделает все, чтобы он не пожалел об этом.

На этот раз в нем оказывается еще несколько шишечек, и он стонет в матрас и пытается не отвечать на движение собственным телом, но ему хочется насадиться на пробку, надавить со своей стороны – и прикосновения выпуклых частей к его простате так...

\- Огосподи, _Стив,_ \- бормочет он, но Стив не останавливается, каждая следующая выпуклость больше, чем предыдущая, пока наконец Джеймс чувствует нечто большее, чем все остальные детали – это последняя часть, самая большая, которая будет удерживать пробку внутри него.

Но Стив не вводит ее внутрь. Он прижимает ее к дырочке Джеймса – и она действительно очень большая по сравнению с остальными частями – но потом вытаскивает всю пробку обратно, и член Джеймса течет, он чувствует это. На этот раз, когда Стив снова вводит ее внутрь, он делает это одним плавным движением, и Джеймс издает странный звук, когда пробка замирает у него внутри, почти вся, за исключением последнего утолщения.

Потом Стив повторяет это еще раз, и у Джеймса отвисает челюсть, он так часто дышит, что у него высыхает язык, но Стив делает это снова и снова, достает и вводит обратно, плавно и равномерно, и детали на пробке расположены так продуманно, Джеймсу так хорошо...

Джеймс слышит негромкий щелчок, но не осознает, что это может быть, к тому же, пару секунд, ничего и не происходит. Но затем что-то происходит, потом это нарастает, потом это оказывается вибрацией, которую он действительно чувствует, а потом, _черт возьми, _все исчезает, пробка внутри него, но снова неподвижна.

\- Что? – восклицает Джеймс, но тут все повторяется снова.

Ничего, потом что-то, потом это нарастает, а потом, _ооо..._

Господи, вибраторы с разными режимами интенсивности одновременно самые лучшие и самые ужасные.

А у этого наверное самый ужасный (самый лучший) из всех возможных, по крайней мере для того, чтобы дразнить его, - каждые несколько секунд он наращивает вибрацию с нуля до приятной, еще лучше, самой лучшей на долю секунды, а Стив еще и начинает двигать пробкой в такт вибрации.

Джеймс издает странный стоноподобный звук, и ему нужно быть очень осторожным, потому что он точно может кончить от _этого_ без всяких проблем.

\- Пожалуйста, - стонет он, задыхаясь, и даже не притворяется, что все еще в состоянии дерзить, - о боже мой, как хорошо...

Пальцы Стива теплые, крепкие и сильные, и когда они смыкаются вокруг головки члена Джеймса, он делает резкий вдох, а его бедра двигаются вперед, словно сами по себе, когда большой палец Стива распределяет смазку по головке.

Но это все, что получает его член, Стив никак иначе не прикасается к нему. Зато, вероятно в виде компенсации, Стив ласкает большим пальцем его промежность, сдавливает его простату между подушечкой пальца и вибрирующей пробкой, и Джеймс надрывно стонет в матрас после двух секунд ослепительного наслаждения, которое он от этого получает.

\- Скажи мне, когда почти будешь кончать - голос Стива звучит чуть более хрипло.

\- Я уже почти кончаю, - задыхается Джеймс, потому что он действительно близок.

И тогда, а Джеймсу реально следовало бы догадаться, что так и будет, Стив останавливается – полностью извлекает пробку, оставляя взамен лишь холод и пустоту, и это клише – говорить, что он хочет, чтобы его наполнили, - но это правда, он жаждет снова ощутить проникновение, весомо и глубоко, чтобы его желание удовлетворилось, и это нечестно, несомненно это противоречит Женевской конвенции...

\- Это нечестно, - говорит Джеймс, - Стив, это несправедливо, верни ее обратно, - и он даже сдвигает бедра назад в надежде, что Стив продолжает держать пробку прямо за ним, но это не так...

Боже, как он, должно быть, смотрится со стороны, он чувствует, как его тело сокращается вокруг пустоты, и Стив должен это видеть, должен видеть, что он натворил, и наблюдать, как тело Джеймса пытается...

Джеймс тянет за веревки, чтобы не попытаться опустить руку и помочь себе, и снова зарывается лицом в матрас.

\- Хочешь еще? – спрашивает Стив, и на этот раз это действительно вопрос – кажется, он забыл, что должен сам принимать решения.

\- Господи, какая крутая штука, - говорит ему Джеймс, - мне надо завести такую, она просто охренительная. Обожаю эти... эти..., - _черт, как они называются?_ – Ребра. Шарики. – _Шишечки_. – Шишечки.

\- Ммм, - Стив снова вводит в него пробку и начинает трахать его ей, и теперь она вибрирует пару раз в секунду, чего достаточно, чтобы пробудить его нервные окончания, но недостаточно, чтобы их удовлетворить.

Джеймс сжимает мышцы с каждым движением, по-прежнему непроизвольно – эй, у него вибратор у простаты, он не несет ответственности за то, что делает его задница, - но ему так хорошо, и он чувствует, как расслабляется, хотя его тело снова начинает приближаться к оргазму. Ему это нравится – он обожает то, как одна-единственная цель затмевает все остальное.

\- Я хочу кончить, - просит он, - можно я, пожалуйста...

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив. – Скажи, когда будешь близок к этому.

Джеймс стонет и извивается на матрасе, но не опускает задницу и не выпускает из рук веревки, а наслаждение продолжает толчками входить в него, разливаться вдоль его члена, и вверх по позвоночнику, и глубоко внутри, но он улыбается, хотя это и действительно сложно – оставаться почти неподвижным, когда он задыхается и обливается потом, и все же он упивается тем, что кто-то заставляет его испытывать удовольствие.

Спустя всего каких-то тридцать секунд равномерных движений игрушки Джеймс уже чувствует, как подступает оргазм, - он думает, а не кончить ли все равно, ничего не сказать Стиву, и к черту последствия. Вот только Стив уже намекнул, что наказания не будет, да и кроме того Джеймс _хочет_ делать так, как ему велено.

\- О, я, - выдавливает он, - господи, я не хочу тебе об этом говорить, но я, я вот-вот...

И снова Стив оставляет его опустошенным. Он словно паровоз – но никто не жмет на тормоза. Все тело Джеймса ощущает потерю и плавно замедляется так, что у него ноет зад и пощипывает головку члена – он хочет кончить, и это нечестно, что ему не дают это сделать, но он не хочет, если ему не разрешат, и...

Он вздрагивает, когда Стив забирается на кровать позади него и прижимается всем телом к телу Джеймса, старается не двигаться, когда Стив прижимает свои бедра к покрытой смазкой заднице Джеймса – он испортит свои брюки - и Джеймс чувствует его член через ткань, чувствует разницу между ощущениями в том месте, где пояс его брюк встречается с его рубашкой, чувствует пуговицы его рубашки и еще более сексуальный крошечный прямоугольник нагретого теплом тела металла жетонов Стива на своем затылке.

Ему кажется, что он чувствует спиной соски Стива, но, возможно, ему просто очень хочется это почувствовать.

Стив переносит на него достаточно веса, чтобы Джеймс понял, что Стив вполне может его раздавить, чтобы Джеймс ощутил угрозу в том, насколько Стив большой, но при этом Джеймсу не было сложно двигаться или дышать. Одна из его огромных, _огромных_ лапищ – одна ладонь Стива почти закрывает все лицо Джеймса от линии волос до подбородка, если он обхватит Джеймса за талию руками, то его пальцы почти встретятся, - одна из его огромных лапищ скользит по вытянутой руке Джеймса, по его запястью, и обратно, и его губы прижимаются к затылку Джеймса, он тяжело и жарко дышит.

Он ничего не говорит – Джеймсу не нужно, чтобы он что-то говорил, - и спустя некоторое время он снова поднимается, несколько раз поцеловав Джеймса в спину напоследок.

\- Так, - отчетливо и ясно говорит он. – Перевернись.

Джеймс настолько возбужден, что мог бы разрыдаться (на самом деле, нет) или кончить примерно спустя десять секунд (определенно), но он делает, как ему велено, - вернее, именно _поэтому_ он делает, как ему велено. Внутри него что-то трепещет и содрогается, что-то, знающее, что он обнажен и не может скрыть абсолютно ничего, да он и _хочет_, чтобы Стив все видел.

Можно ли считать это эксгибиционизмом, если это желание возникает только перед одним человеком? Джеймс хочет, чтобы Стив делал с ним многое: трогал его, целовал его, трахал его, мыл его, массажировал его и изучал каждый сантиметр его тела – сейчас он не сможет спрятаться, и ему это очень _нравится,_ но это нечто новенькое.

Он всегда был уверен в себе, всегда знал, что хорошо выглядит, но он успевает повернуться только наполовину, все еще не выпуская из рук веревки, когда Стив силой поворачивает его до конца, сгибает и раздвигает ноги Джеймса, устраиваясь между ними, и целует Джеймса так, словно не видел его несколько месяцев.

Джеймс целует его в ответ, сжимая пальцы на веревках, и выгибает шею, когда Стив прижимает член Джеймса к его животу, используя только силу своих бедер.

Когда он снова привстает, однако, Стив не выпускает ноги Джеймса, а продолжает сгибать их и раздвигать, так что колени Джеймса оказываются по обе стороны от него, а его ступни почти на одном уровне с его задницей. Стив придерживает их руками, потом поднимает одну ногу на постель и придавливает коленом одно бедро Джеймса, а потом другим коленом другое.

Потом он отпускает руки, и Джеймс только и может, что смотреть на него с раскрытым ртом, руками над головой и ногами, раздвинутыми практически до предела.

Стиву видно абсолютно все, и все тело Джеймса полыхает от желания, чтобы Стив к нему прикоснулся.

Стив такой красивый, одуряюще привлекательный, а сейчас даже больше, чем обычно, - его щеки залиты румянцем, лоб влажный от пота, глаза потемнели, грудь высоко вздымается, и он смотрит на Джеймса так же, как на Джеймса мог бы смотреть небоскреб Крайслер: созданный в начале двадцатого века, стильный и роскошный, и совершенно охренительно огромный.

\- Господи, я надеюсь, ты меня трахнешь уже, потому что мои мысли теряют смысл, - говорит Джеймс, и сама эта фраза тоже не особо имеет смысл, но Стив качает головой, облизывает свои красивые губы и протягивает руку за чем-то.

Когда его рука возвращается, в ней...

Джеймс, оказывается, был совершенно прав в своих предположениях. Это именно то, что он и думал, - игрушка для секса, которая вот уже два года как в списке его хотелок – и это самая последняя модель. По форме напоминающая большой палец с выступами, только побольше, с двумя закругленными ушками, за которые сперва можно держать игрушку, а потом они служат второстепенными вибраторами, – это не просто пробка, это не просто вибратор, это элитный специализированный массажер мужской точки G, о котором Джеймс давно мечтал, и он убирает его из списка своих хотелок, только когда выходит новая версия.

Он видел видео в Интернете, в которых им пользуются мужчины, в этих видео парни едва могут сдерживаться, их мускулы им не повинуются, они издают звуки, задыхаются и смеются, и плачут одновременно, но, Джеймс не только всегда с трудом мог разрешить себе купить более элитную игрушку – нужен ли ему вибратор за девяносто баксов, если можно купить вибрирующую пробку за шестнадцать? – но вдобавок у него еще и абсолютно отсутствует самоконтроль.

Он один раз попробовал вибрирующее кольцо для члена, и ему пришлось обеими руками держаться за матрас, пока его бедра резкими рывками трахали воздух, но кроме того он еще и смог кончить только один раз, потому что из-за гиперчувствительности ему сразу же пришлось поспешно его снять. Он не может в одиночку заставлять себя самого пойти дальше так, как это удается Стиву, когда они вдвоем.

\- О боже мой, - выдыхает он, и раздвигать ноги больше ему уже некуда, но он выгибает спину и приподнимает бедра, насколько это возможно, когда их придавливают колени Стива, чтобы не осталось ни малейшего шанса, что Стив его неправильно поймет, - о господи, да, Чарли, пожалуйста, - ему приходится с силой сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить. – Стив, _пожалуйста,_ Стив, я всегда хотел это попробовать, господи, я всегда хотел узнать, каково это, - и он не может заткнуться, но Стив и так выглядит, словно кто-то только что вручил ему самый лучший на свете подарок на день рождения.

\- Если ты больше не сможешь выдерживать, - говорит Стив, сжимая в левой руке почти невинно выглядящую игрушку, с которой почти капает смазка (как и с его _правой_ руки), - ты скажешь мне стоп, и ты скажешь, что не шутишь. Если ты не сможешь это сформулировать, то используй стоп-слово. Если ты не сможешь ничего сказать, просто отпусти веревки, чтобы опустить вниз руки, и я остановлюсь. Понятно?

\- Чарли, - повторяет Джеймс, - стоп, я не шучу. Яйца Бенедикт. – а потом он отпускает веревки, проводит руками по бедрам и животу, один раз проводит пальцами по своему члену и расправляет плечи.

Выражение Стива немедленно меняется. Он как будто становится еще больше? Должно быть, это потому, что он развернул плечи, склонил голову и прищурился.

Ой черт.

\- А, о, я забыл, - говорит Джеймс, - я не имел в виду...

\- Ничего страшного, - негромко и зловеще говорит Стив, - ты не будешь наказан. Тебе просто нужно немного помочь.

Он снова протягивает руку и подбирает что-то еще, что напоминает черный силиконовый галстук-боло или типа того. Это кольцо для члена, размер которого можно менять, и Джеймс сглатывает, когда Стив показывает его ему.

Стив вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь, и Джеймс быстро кивает.

\- Да, Стив, - говорит он, и Стив снимает с него презерватив, надевает кольцо на его член _и_ яйца и затягивает застежку.

Потом он опять берет в руку игрушку.

\- Ты можешь издавать любые звуки, - говорит Стив, - ерзать сколько угодно, говорить мне что угодно, ругать меня последними словами, умолять, мне все равно, ты знаешь правила. Если ты правильно меня не остановишь, тогда мы остановимся только тогда, когда я так решу.

У него болит горло, когда он отвечает, настолько он напряжен, так сильно он этого хочет.

\- Да, _да,_ Стив! – а потом Стив вводит игрушку в него, и она уже включена, и... – _О!_ О-оо-д-да, _да, _ох, - как вообще люди создают такие игрушки, как они делают так, чтобы они настолько идеально подходили для этих целей и попадали именно туда, куда надо, и...

Море ощущений, _море_ удовольствия, и его оргазм подступает быстрее, чем он думал, он почти готов кончить от одного этого, но он...

О боже, охренеть.

\- Я кончу, можно я кончу, Стив, пожалуйста...

\- Ты можешь кончить, когда захочешь, солнышко, но попробуй выдержать подольше, ладно? Не пытайся не кончать совсем, только попробуй подождать...

Джеймс скрежещет зубами, видит остаточные образы комнаты и Стива под веками, когда крепко зажмуривается, но все это не помогает ему предотвратить оргазм – он летит ему навстречу, как грузовой поезд, и он абсолютно ничего с этим не может поделать.

\- _О боже мой!_ – стонет он, его живот напрягается, ноги дергаются под коленями Стива, бедра напрягаются, и он кончает, и кончает, и он ощущает покалывание по всей поверхности кожи от задницы до головки члена, и он машинально дергает за веревки – они натягиваются с легким хлопком – и он все еще кончает? Как это возможно? - Это..., - он почти проглатывает язык, - это... так...да-_черт_...

Его живот продолжает напрягаться, и оргазм постепенно стихает, оставляя его с ощущением покалывания и дрожью, он открывает глаза и смотрит мимо своей вздымающейся груди, на живот, где лежит его текущий член. Но на нем нет спермы, равно как и на Стиве. Это точно был оргазм, и он все еще ощущает его отголоски, но...

Ого.

\- Это было охренительно быстро, - замечает он, и Стив посмеивается, смотрит на него сверху вниз и ждет, а Джеймс просто лежит и пытается выровнять дыхание.

Игрушка все еще вибрирует, и это по-прежнему приятно, и только после третьего небольшого всплеска наслаждения он осознает, что это не отголоски – его тело начинает все сначала.

\- Серьезно? – задыхается он, а Стив только смотрит на него с потемневшими глазами и непоколебимой сосредоточенностью. – Стив, Стив, серьезно, о... Погоди, я... О господи, слишком скоро, я не могу, - вот только у него нет выбора, - Стив, я _не могу!_

\- Ты просто молодец, - говорит ему Стив, и у Джеймса отвисает челюсть, внезапно он не знает, что сказать, и как только его мозг спотыкается о голос Стива, властное выражение лица Стива слегка меняется, брови чуть приподнимаются, губы раскрываются на тихом вздохе.

Джеймс не знает, что изменилось, он трясет головой, хочет зажмуриться, но не может отвести глаз от Стива.

\- Черт, - бормочет он, - черт, о черт, о да, да, - и это бессмыслица, поток слов, которые ничего не меняют, но он чувствует...

Он чувствует себя даже лучше, чем хорошо, но в голову Джеймсу не приходит ни одной гребаной мысли, и он смотрит на Стива, и голодное выражение на его лице, и размах его плеч, и...

\- Я, - стонет он.

\- Ты в порядке, - говорит Стив, но он не в порядке, о, нет, но на самом деле _да,_ и вау...

\- _О господи, _я...

И он снова кончает, с такой силой, что добрые несколько секунд вообще не может сделать вдох, а потом ему это удается, только чтобы вскрикнуть секундой позже, его бедра содрогаются, его живот сжимается...

Он думает, что больше не справится сам, он осознает, что он не сможет контролировать свое тело без помощи, его бедра дергаются вверх, раз, другой, но не двигаются, потому что он раскрыт и придавлен Стивом, но, они пытаются.

\- О боже мой, - говорит Джеймс, потому что игрушка продолжает работать, и он уже снова начинает заводиться, - о господи, Стив...

Стив только наблюдает.

\- Мои руки, - говорит он, и Стив хмурится, наклоняет голову набок, он думает, что, возможно, Джеймс пытается сдаться, но он только молит о помощи, - держи мои руки, мне нужно, чтобы ты, я не могу удержать их вверху, я...

Руки Стива тут же двигаются – ему не нужно удерживать игрушку на месте, она сама надежно держится – и он перехватывает запястья Джеймса, по одному каждой огромной лапищей, как раз, когда тот выпускает веревки, - пусть он и не в состоянии себя контролировать, но он не хочет двигать их, не хочет, чтобы они опустились и все прекратилось сейчас же, и ему нужно что-то, чему можно сопротивляться, иначе его тело просто разлетится на части.

\- О _боже _мой!

На этот раз он чувствует все еще сильнее – ощущений больше, это уже новый оргазм или предыдущий еще не закончился? Вот только, осознает Джеймс, это не то, это даже не оргазм, это может быть начало, или предупреждение, но, о господи, его тело все еще только взбирается на эту вершину наслаждения!

Его пальцы сводит судорогой, а позвоночник пытается принять странные формы, бедра стараются приподняться, а ноги - дрыгнуться, но Стив только продолжает удерживать его коленями, убирает одну руку с его запястья, чтобы нажать на игрушку сильнее и направить ее вглубь и вверх, и вся нижняя часть тела Джеймса дергается, он чувствует, как его член и яйца подпрыгивают от движения, но ему все равно...

На этот раз оргазм начинается в его простате и стрелой летит вверх по позвоночнику, и ему самому кажется, что когда он пытается говорить, то звучит придушенно.

\- Стив, господи, _ахн... – _и он снова кончает, вот так запросто, словно приливная волна, словно несущийся без управления поезд.

Его бедра снова странно двигаются, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются, черт, сами ноги поджимаются, и он понятия не имеет, как должно выглядеть его лицо, но он..

Стив целует его, и он стонет прямо в рот Стиву, из него словно вытекает вся энергия. Его пресс начинает болеть от напряжения, пальцы ног словно вскипают, и он знает, что скоро его руки онемеют, но над ним наклоняется Стив, все еще удерживая коленями бедра Джеймса, а запястья Джеймса своими руками, и они оказываются почти лицом к лицу, Стив пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз.

\- Я не могу, - говорит ему Джеймс, морщась, но он может, потому что Стив его заставит, он может говорить, что угодно, потому что Стив так рано у него это не отнимет. – Стив, я не могу, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, Стив, я... это... я кончу, Стив, я кончу опять.

\- Кончай сколько хочешь, - хрипло бормочет Стив, и Джеймсу удается выкрикнуть:

\- Я не могу! – еще раз, но наполовину фраза теряется в стонах сквозь сжатые зубы, когда его тело снова начинает напрягаться.

\- Боже, какой ты молодец, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс мотает головой, пытается вырваться из непоколебимой хватки рук Стива, пытается свести колени вместе, сопротивляясь атаке наслаждения и неумолимому весу ног Стива, и совершенно ничего не может ни с чем этим поделать.

На этот раз он издает странный полустон, который куда громче, чем был бы, если бы он был в состоянии задуматься над этим, а на следующем вдохе все повторяется, и он чувствует себя так, словно кончает все его тело.

Оргазм длится, и длится, его кровь словно закипает, глаза закатываются, голова вдавливается в матрас, а спина выгибается, и его рот раскрыт, но он не издает ни звука, и...

Он издает звук, еще один, а потом понимает, что на этот раз оргазм не стихает, ощущения не ослабевают вообще...

\- Сти... – но он произносит это на вдохе, и он не может больше ничего сказать, не может двигаться, не может сделать так, чтобы это прекратилось, и часть его просто в ужасе, пусть он и знает, в чьих он руках, какая-то часть его паникует одновременно с тем, как другая его часть жаждет всего этого.

Его глаза закатываются, а тело пытается скрутиться в тугой комочек, одновременно пытаясь растечься в лужицу от наслаждения...

Он слышит собственные рыдания, горячие слезы собираются в уголках его глаз, и ему наполовину стыдно, но он и безмерно благодарен, что у него есть кто-то, кто не станет насмехаться над ним из-за этого, кто-то, кто способен понять, что с ним все в порядке, и верит, что он сам скажет, когда это будет не так.

В ушах у Джеймса звенит, его глаза и горло болят, и это не, как вообще, его тело не...

\- Стив, - рыдает он, а ведь ему даже не хочется плакать: его глаза и легкие делают это без его участия – сам Джеймс смеялся бы сейчас, если бы мог.

Его тело пытается сдвинуться назад, назад, потом вперед, вперед, но наслаждение догоняет его всякий раз, как он пытается сбежать, это сводящее с ума раздражение нервных окончаний, которые и так уже практически обнажены.

\- Пожалуйста, - задыхается Джеймс, когда Стив перехватывает оба его запястья одной рукой, а второй начинает возиться с застежкой кольца на его члене, - я не могу, Стив, не могу, нет, - но он может, и он хочет этого так сильно, и Стив это знает, Стив не отнимет этого у него – ему кажется, что он горит, словно его кожа вот-вот слетит с его костей, эти ощущения должны быть кошмарными, но почему-то это _не так._

Джеймс сгорает заживо и умоляет Стива не вмешиваться, и целый мир Джеймса словно на мгновение сужается до одной-единственной точки света, а потом взрывается во всех направлениях и уносит с собой заодно и его решимость. Он слышит звуки, которые издает, и, черт, это _громко, _и длится бесконечно, и Джеймс больше не контролирует свои конечности, его анус сжимается и разжимается вокруг неумолимой игрушки, которая пульсирует, надавливая на его простату, его член подскакивает у него на животе, капли спермы летят ему на грудь, на подбородок...

И это не прекращается, и не прекратится, и у него уходит на это несколько секунд, но он наконец достиг своего предела, и когда ему наконец удается набрать полные легкие воздуха, он стонет:

\- _Я... не шучу!_

И его будто уронили в черную дыру.

Больше никакой вибрации, никакой атаки, никакого давления, никакого наслаждения, его легкие больше не сжимаются и глаза не горят, и он сразу же чувствует, когда игрушка выскальзывает наружу, но по сути ничего кроме этого.

\- Ого, - говорит кто-то, и Джеймс с удивлением осознает, что это не он.

Не может быть он, он слишком занят тем, что заново учится дышать.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, и глаза Джеймса наполовину открыты, и у Стива очень симпатичный потолок, а потом, о, вот и Стив!

\- Привет, - хрипло говорит Джеймс, и лицо Стива, парящее где-то над ним, наклоняется – Стив улыбается.

\- Привет, - отвечает он, и его голос мягкий и теплый, как одеяло.

\- О боже мой, - говорит Джеймс, и пальцы Стива что-то с ним делают – его большой палец пару раз проходится по подбородку Джеймса, его пальцы убирают разлетевшиеся пряди волос с лица Джеймса.

Джеймс не уверен, где находятся их тела, поэтому он приподнимает голову и смотрит вниз, а потом едва сдерживает смех.

Стив вроде как... не совсем на четвереньках, но тем не менее он стоит над Джеймсом, старательно не прикасаясь к нему руками и ногами, то ли чтобы обеспечить ему пространство для движений, то ли чтобы не давить на него, но Джеймс еще никогда не видел, чтобы тот выглядел настолько неловко, и он фыркает.

Стив тоже смотрит на их тела, потом снова на лицо Джеймса, вопросительно приподняв одну бровь.

А Джеймс хихикает, он не может остановиться. А потом, потом он начинает смеяться, прикрыв рот одной расслабленной ладонью.

\- О господи, - говорит он, и Стив улыбается ему, божественно прекрасный в лучах заходящего солнца, довольный тем, насколько абсолютно бесполезно сейчас все тело Джеймса.

Джеймс не может остановиться, не перестает хихикать – ему это реально удалось! Они реально это сделали, и это было настолько..._настолько_ круче, чем он думал. Теперь, теперь, когда все закончилось, он в порядке. Он не парит на облаке осоловелого непонимания, он не близок к нервному срыву.

Он чувствует себя просто отлично, но он смертельно устал, а Стив наклоняется и целует его, нежно, ласково и медленно. Джеймс вяло машет ему ладонью, чтобы показать, что ему надо придвинуться поближе, и Стив слегка опускается к нему – но все еще не переносит свой вес на Джеймса, хотя он и достаточно близко, чтобы Джеймса согревало тепло его тела, чтобы Джеймс мог почувствовать ткань одежды Стива на всем пространстве от его внутренней стороны бедер до груди.

Он замечает, - пока Стив неторопливо целует его так тщательно, что у Джеймса начинает кружиться голова, - что он чувствует и еще кое-что.

\- Ммм, Стив, - говорит он прямо в рот Стиву, - Стив, - и когда Стив отодвигается и смотрит на него, Джеймс пытается начать расстегивать его ширинку.

Его руки совершенно не подчиняются ему, так что он по сути просто лапает застежку, но Стив кидает на него взгляд, говорящий «что ты делаешь?», хотя в этом же взгляде четко читается «да, пожалуйста,» и помогает.

\- На меня, - в каком-то порыве говорит Джеймс, - кончи на меня, ты можешь...

\- Джеймс, - сцепив зубы говорит Стив, с восходящей интонацией, почти словно это предупреждение, и он на мгновение останавливается, но Джеймс продолжает махать руками, одновременно пытаясь прижаться к Стиву всем телом, даже когда Стив снова его целует.

\- Давай, - бормочет Джеймс, не отрываясь от губ Стива, - давай, ты можешь, кончи на меня, - и Стив стонет так, словно ему больно это слышать.

\- Джеймс, - повторяет он.

Джеймс больше понятия не имеет, как он выглядит, его лицо горит от взлетевшего давления, но он готов поспорить, что выглядит отлично, если судить по тому, как на него смотрит Стив. Он все еще выглядит не до конца убежденным, все еще колеблется, поэтому Джеймс двигает своими ноющими бедрами, раздвигает болящие ноги и выгибает усталую спину, раскидывает руки по постели и...

\- Я хочу этого, - говорит Джеймс, - залей меня всего, - и Стив стонет и сдается, целует его, вытягивает свой прекрасный член из брюк, а Джеймс наблюдает за ним и ухмыляется, потом Стив выпрямляется, и он такой высокий, такой огромный, он выглядит так мощно, что просто невозможно не находить его привлекательным.

Он встает на колени над одной из ног Джеймса, его рот приоткрывается, когда он берет в одну громадную ручищу свой член, и Джеймс со своего места может дотянуться только до его ноги, так что он обхватывает ее пальцами под коленкой, а Стив в это время смотрит на него с открытым ртом и рукой на собственном члене.

\- Только посмотри на себя, - выдыхает он, почти шепотом, словно он говорит это самому себе.

Джеймс откидывает голову назад, превращает себя в чистый холст, и не может сдержать стона, когда выражение лица Стива становится терзаемым.

\- Да, - стонет Джеймс, - да, я этого хочу, _я хочу этого,_ \- и брови Стива смыкаются, его челюсть отвисает, рот раскрывается и он пристально смотрит прямо на Джеймса, выдыхая:

\- О, _о_, - и покрывает каплями живот Джеймса, опускает голову спустя миг, но не замедляется. Он задерживает дыхание на секунду, а потом снова стонет, сжимает сильнее пальцы, скрежещет зубами и долго выдыхает.

Он повторяет это еще пару раз, а потом все его тело раслабляется, плечи опускаются, он облизывает губы, откидывает голову назад, его грудь высоко вздымается. Спустя пару секунд он еще сильнее обмякает, упирается другой рукой в постель, щурится одним глазом, полностью закрыв другой, словно в комнате слишком светло.

\- Ого, ладно, - говорит он.

Джеймс смеется, и Стив смотрит на него с извиняющейся улыбкой, но Джеймс только качает головой и смеется громче.

Стив садится между ног Джеймса, полностью одетый, если не считать обнаженного члена.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

У него слегка заложен нос и мокрые ресницы, но он счастлив.

\- Да, - и ему абсолютно все равно, что он лыбится, как идиот.

\- Черт, я тебя запачкал, - голос Стива звучит так, словно он совершенно об этом не жалеет, и Джеймс об этом тоже не жалеет. – Я пойду возьму влажную салфетку и полотенце, приведу тебя в порядок. Лады?

Джеймс кивает, облизывает губы и потягивается, пока Стив встает и заправляет член обратно в брюки. Он весь покрыт смазкой.

\- Ага, - ухмыляется Джеймс.

Он поворачивается набок, поджимает слегка ноги, наблюдая, как Стив идет в ванную, но на пороге оборачивается.

\- Ты уверен, что в порядке?

Джеймс приподнимает брови и смеется.

\- Шутишь? Это было невероятно.

Стив улыбается, теплой, почти таинственной улыбкой, от которой у него сверкают глаза.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он.

Когда он входит в ванную, Джеймс снова перекатывается на спину и пялится в потолок. Он не нашел баг в своем коде, он не сказал своим родителям, что с кем-то начал встречаться, и он тем более не упоминал разницу в возрасте.

Но в этот момент ничто из этого не имеет значения.

Вообще, он потрясающе себя чувствует.

Когда Стив возвращается, он несет с собой салфетку из ткани и полотенце, и салфетка смочена теплой водой, так что когда он ласково протирает тело Джеймса – это очень, очень приятно.

После этого он тоже раздевается, отмахивается от Джеймса, когда тот замечает, что у Стива все еще наполовину стоит.

\- Не парься из-за этого, - говорит он, помогая Джеймсу встать, чтобы он смог расстелить постель.

Когда Стив накрывает их обоих прохладным, свежим одеялом, Джеймс прижимается к нему теснее.

\- Я хотел сказать, может прямо сейчас ты и не можешь меня трахнуть, но ты бы мог сам попробовать эту игрушку, - и мысль о том, что он мог бы заездить Стива с этой игрушкой так, как Стив только что заездил его, кажется достаточно привлекательной. – Это было невероятно.

\- Ну, я рад, что они тебе понравились, - говорит Стив со смущенным выражением лица, - но конкретно эти – твои игрушки. Я хочу сказать, они наверное пока будут жить тут, со мной, но когда у тебя появятся самые любимые, мы можем заказать копии. Тогда у тебя будет несколько штук здесь, и несколько у меня дома, в Бруклине, и возможно... – он подчеркивает последний вариант, целуя Джеймса в кончик носа, - если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, то сможешь хранить что-то и у себя дома.

Джеймс только улыбается в ответ, осоловелый и наполовину уже засыпающий.

\- Хммм, - отвечает он.

_Несколько у меня дома, в Бруклине._

Стив негромко смеется, укладывается поудобнее и притягивает Джеймса еще ближе, и это последняя мысль в голове Джеймса на долгое время.


End file.
